


Shuhei's Scars Run Deep

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Past, Everyone tries to help Shuhei in their own way, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scars, Shuhei needs hugs, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Shuhei might seem put together, but just like everyone else, he has his breaking points. Luckily, he has people within his circle that he can lean on for support.
Relationships: Akon/Hisagi Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Shiba Kaien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Shuhei's Scars Run Deep

**Kaien:  
**  
Losing their men today in their mission had hit Shuhei harder than it should have. Normally he could take this all in stride, but he felt like suffocating. His scars burned like hellfire as buried memories resurfaced, dragging him into a further hell that even Kazeshini couldn’t bare being near. He hadn’t saved his fellow students back then, and he somehow failed his own division once more.  
  
 _Failure. Utter failure._  
  
Struggling to catch his breath, Shuhei found his feet dragging him to a familiar division, a familiar hallway...a familiar office and a familiar pair of arms.  
  
“Shu?” A soft voice that always managed to soothe him reached his ears, but Hisagi couldn’t speak just yet. His panic levels were too high to allow him to register much besides the arms wrapping tenderly around his trembling form.  
  
“Ssh, I’m right here…” Kaien whispered, glaring behind Shuhei to silently order his men out as he held his dear friend close, gently stroking the male’s back in an attempt to help soothe any nerves. This wasn’t the first time he had been met this way, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. But, Kaien didn’t mind one bit. He would just go through the same steps again and again until Hisagi was okay. Hisagi’s scars ran deep, all of theirs did. But, Kaien would risk it all to break Shuhei’s fall each time. 

* * *

**Grimmjow:**  
  
“Oi, asshole quit eyeing the water and fight me, dammit!!!”  
  
He should have seen the signs, but fuck once again he said the worst thing at the wrong time. Grimmjow had just been looking for another fight or at least a training session...nothing wrong with that, right?  
  
What he hadn’t expected was the Lieutenant to turn around with wet eyes. No tears were falling yet, but fuck he could smell the damn saltness of the tears forming, soon to fall on those cheeks. Normally this sort of thing wasn’t Grimmjow’s problem, but something inside him compelled him to step forward with unsure arms and weakly pat Shuhei’s back.  
  
“Uh...no fight?” Grimmjow croaked out, completely out of his element. He tried his best to remember everything he had been told in the past about comforting others. _Hugs...didn’t Kurosaki say people like hugs?_ _  
_ _  
_Giving it a weak attempt, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Shuhei’s slender form and couldn’t help but note that the kid was _way too_ skinny. He’d need someone to fatten him up a bit. Didn’t the lieutenant like sausages, or something like that??  
  
Sniffling a bit, Shuhei finally whispered with a weak chuckle, “Thanks...though never really took you for the hugging type.”  
  
“W-Why ya! Look here! I was tryin’ to help you ungrateful bastard!” Grimmjow hissed and pulled away like he had been burnt, but seeing Shuhei smile in response made the teasing worthwhile in the Sexta’s opinion.  
  
 _He’d ask later what got the man crying, but in the meantime, he was gonna pretend like his heart wasn’t wildly thumping for the lieutenant.  
_

* * *

**Akon:**  
  
They didn’t have to say much since they both knew the drill well. Shuhei would always boil some water for their tea and Akon would always grab his cigarette and lighter, waiting for the lieutenant to sit beside him before getting started.   
  
Hearing Shuhei settle beside him, Akon finally lit the cigarette and breathed every bit of it in, letting the smoke soothe him and in turn fill his lungs. What he didn’t expect though was the arm that came around his shoulder and the pair of fingers that snatched his cigarette away.   
  
Silent, Akon watched as Shuhei took a drag before dropping his head into Akon’s lap. “Tired?” The horned-male asked, running his fingers through the lieutenant's black hair, massaging the scalp. “Yeah….exhausted really,” Shuhei admitted, but didn’t explain any further, not wishing too and that Akon could respect, even though he had to ignore the signs of the redness around the male’s eyes. He knew Hisagi had been crying, but now wasn’t the time to mention it. Now was a time to breathe and just _relax.  
_

* * *

**Kensei:**   
  
Kensei wasn’t the best at being affectionate, but when Shuhei suddenly tackled him for hugs, he pretty much shoved Mashiro’s grumbling ass right out of the office. Wrapping his arms around the kid, Kensei raised an eyebrow at feeling not only Shuhei’s nose brushing against his neck, but then something…. _ wet?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Gently tugging on Shuhei’s hair to pull him back, Kensei raised an eyebrow at seeing the wetness on Shuhei’s cheeks. “Another bad dream, huh?”    
  
“Something like that…” Hisagi mumbled only to tug Kensei’s lips down to his for a brief moment, wanting to distract them both. “Can we not talk about this..now?”    
  
“Well, we gotta talk about it sometime Shu...isn’t healthy to bottle things up inside.”    
  
“I know, but let’s talk about it later. Please…”    
  
“Tch, fine.” Kensei huffed, letting go of the bone for now and settled with hugging Shuhei for now, relaxing in the quietness of the office. Hisagi sighed, grateful that his Captain had dropped the subject.    
  
“I say we get dinner tonight.”    
  
“You mean I cook?” Shuhei chuckled softly, making Kensei crack a small smirk. “Nah, we’ll actually go out and get something to eat.” The Captain’s fingers came up to gently stroke Shuhei’s cheek and rub away the wetness.    
  
“Trust me, it’ll be worth it…”    


* * *

**Ichigo:**   
  
Waking up to find a certain Lieutenant trembling and curled up under his sheets wasn’t the sight Ichigo Kurosaki expected to see. Pausing, he finally lifted the blanket up to catch a glance at Shuhei who seemed to be mumbling something under his breath.    
  
Leaning down to catch a better chance of hearing it, Ichigo finally caught, “C-Captain...Captain….Tousen…”    
  
_ Ah, nightmares, huh? Figured.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Gently pulling Shuhei up so he could better hold the male close and tend to him, Ichigo cradled the lieutenant in his arms. Wrapping one arm around Shuhei, he used his free arm to rub his back, trying to help ease the nightmare away. It seemed to work well enough because the sniffling stopped and the soft calls for his former Captain ended.    
  
In some ways, Ichigo wanted to shake Shuhei awake and reassure him that while his Captain might be gone, that he was instead here, he fought against the want to do that. Shuhei needed his sleep and didn’t need Kurosaki’s selfish ways to get in the middle of that.    
  



End file.
